


Cold Lips

by AchieverHuntment



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieverHuntment/pseuds/AchieverHuntment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in Los Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is all just fluff.

It wasn't often that it snowed in Los Santos, but at least once a year, the Fake AH Crew found themselves sliding their cars across frozen tarmac and pretending that they didn't just throw that snowball. Despite their violent tendencies, the snow seemed to dull that and make any of their decisions seem much more calmer and light-hearted.

To a certain degree, of course. Ryan promising Gavin that he'd make a hostage stick their tongue to a freezing pole wasn't exactly "moral", considering the circumstances. But it made both of them laugh thinking about it, and watching it happen had them in hysterics.

"It- It really worked!" Gavin managed to get out in between bouts of laughter. Him and Ryan had been sent out to get information from a rival crew; Ryan getting the guy to their usual abandoned warehouse, and him and Gavin working together to get him to spill anything he knew. It was routine enough. They found themselves walking out of the warehouse to take a quick break, to mull over if they would let the guy go, or make sure his crew never found out where he went.

"Of course it worked- it's just basic science, Gavin. Liquid freezes, and you put your tongue on an ice cold pole, something's probably gonna happen." Ryan replied, a faint smile on his face. His mask was off, tossed aside before the two walked out of the warehouse. They didn't plan on going far, but they had both started walking down the sidewalk, a fresh layer of snow cushioning their footsteps.

"Oh, you and your science. Little science Ryan, always having to be right." Gavin mocked playfully. His hands were crammed into his pockets, trying to keep warm in the very little he was wearing. He wasn't one to plan ahead, and was stuck with just a button-up shirt and his usual jeans. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Somebody had to step up to the task of correcting the world's most misinformed crew." He sighed, but he still wore a grin on his face. "I'm doing you guys a favor, really. You wouldn't tell me, but I'm sure you appreciate my extra knowledge." He added. Gavin snorted. "Oh sure, what would I ever do without your random tidbits of life. Can't forget your murder tips, either."

They laughed, their breath easily visible with the temperature as low as it was. Snow was gently falling around them, sticking in their hair. It was about as peaceful as the city ever was. Not many other people were out this early in the morning, but it wasn't unusual for the crew to find themselves working so late. They kept a slow pace, Gavin almost deliberately choosing where he'd leave his next footprint.

He glanced over at the road, which was almost a blank slate in his mind. No tires had gone through there for a while, leaving nothing but smooth snow. "What if I drew a dick?" He asked, not specifically to Ryan, but just in general. However, the other man looked at him and shrugged. "No one's stopping you. You're gonna give yourself frostbite, though." Gavin waved his hand dismissively. "It's not nearly that cold." He paused, looking down. "But... my shoes are already pretty soaking. Maybe I'll draw a dick later." 

Ryan stopped himself for a second, waiting for Gavin to follow suit, which he eventually did, a curious look on his face. "Wh-What's up?" He asked through chattering teeth. Ryan scoffed as he started taking off his jacket. "Ryan, I don't need your stupid jacket. I'm not gonna freeze to death." Gavin protested, not very enthusiastically. He smiled to himself as Ryan handed him his jacket. "Just take it, hypothermia is a real threat you know."

Gavin took the jacket from Ryan, who seemed more prepared than him, at least wearing a long sleeve shirt. "Thanks, Rye. You didn't have to, you know." He slipped on the jacket, a bit oversized but radiating heat. "This feels pretty gay, Ryan. I'm just saying. Blokes always give away their jackets in romance films." He commented, laughing alongside Ryan, who was shaking his head. "Listen, if you got frostbite or something, you'd be complaining for days."

"So that's why I get your jacket? Because you don't want me to be annoying? How considerate of you." Gavin retorted in a tone of pseudo anger. "And again, it's not even nearly that cold out. I guess I appreciate the gesture, though." He looked over at Ryan, eyes brimming with tears from the brisk winds.

The two locked eyes for a brief moment, before Gavin looked up at the falling snow instead. His eyes glistening, and the snow in his hair highlighted by the pale orange street light they stood under. It was nothing short of beautiful outside, and the two fell silent. The only sound was the quiet noise the falling flakes seemed to make. Ryan tried looking at the snow too, but he found he was much more focused on who was in front of him.

"You know, I can tell you're staring at me. You don't have your mask on, Rye." Maybe a little too focused. Gavin's cheeks were bright pink from the harsh winds, at least that's what he told himself. Ryan smiled briefly, slightly embarassed but not disheartened. "Just admiring the art, that's all. The snow, I mean. Obviously." Ryan joked, carefully watching how Gavin reacted. He was definitely blushing.

"Oh, shut up. Why do you have to be so sappy?" Gavin rhetorically asked, brushing away a snowflake that had landed on his brow. He was suddenly very aware of how close he and Ryan stood, and looked up at him with somewhat of a smirk on his face. "If you're gonna do it, hurry up and get it over with." He teased.

Ryan brought his hands up to hold Gavin's face, the younger lifting himself up on his toes a bit to press his lips against Ryan's. The moment almost seemed to freeze in time, and neither of them were sure if it was because it was freezing out or if it was just something they wanted to remember forever. 

When they pulled away from each other, Gavin giggled. "For a second there, I thought we might get stuck together." Ryan laughed, smiling fondly. Gavin let out a happy sigh and leaned against Ryan, still shivering slightly, but thankful for Ryan's warmth. Only when the snow began to pile up past their feet did they make their way back to the warehouse, hand in hand, both wearing happy grins.

***


End file.
